What The Fuck
by iSpanish777
Summary: Jack is new and lots of girls are after him but Kim is different. plz read my bfftlewe DramaQueen478 she is awsome


**What The Fuck**

**_Kim's POV_**

Uh huh!  
It's Iggy Iggs!  
I got one more problem with you girl  
One less one less!  
Problem

Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you!  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you!

Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you!

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you!  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you!  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you!

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

It's Iggy Iggs!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
To biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!

One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)

One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

'' THAT WAS MY JAM'' I screamed

'' Kim don't scream we're not supposed to have phones in the hall way'' My bfftlewe Grace said

" I'm sorry it's just that I love that song."

" Yeah yeah we might get in trouble and detntion."

**Jack's POV**

" Where the fuck is the office'' I thought

'' Owwww what the fuck my phone'' A random girl said

'' Sorry let me help you ohh hey Grace'' I responded

'' Ummm thaks I'm Kim and you know Grace'' The random gir... I mean Kim said confused

'' Well you're welcome I'm Jack and Grace is my...'' I said before Grace cut me off

'' You know Kim did I not tell you that my brother was joining the school.'' Grace said

'' WHAT THE FU.'' Kim screamed until she got cut off

'' LANGUAGE KIMBERLY TO MY OFFICE ALL OF YOU'' Screamed I'm guessing the principal

" Well I don't see what we did wrong here right guys It's like saying that Brie Bella went against Nikki Bella and Daniel, and John got in the middle'' ( **what up wwe referance)**

**''** What I don't know who those people are all I know is that all of you have detntion and Kimberley double detntion for cursing and having a phone in the hallways'' He said calm

'' But what did I do I'm new I have no idea what is going on'' I responded

'' You touched a girl in the wrong way I was told so DETNTION'' He screamed at the end spitting on my face was he eating fish and meat disgusting

'' Go to class'' He said

'' Yes sir'' we all sid

'' What the fuck just happend'' I resonded as soon as we got out

'' I have no idea but how did you touch a girl in the wrong way what happened'' The girls said simultaneously

**Kim's POV**

'' UGHHHHHH I feel like im looking at star dust from behind SO CREEPY'' I said as im sitting behind Frank who is drooling over me and Grace once he turned around

'' What happened Jack who did you touch" Grace said ingnoring what I said

'' I don't know I only touched Kim when I helped her up''

'' Oh no something wicked this way comes YO TOBIN'' I screamed


End file.
